Thráin II
Thráin II was the father of Thorin Oakenshield, and the son of King Thrór. He briefly became heir of the lost King under the Mountain and King of Durin's Folk until he was captured and held a prisoner in Dol Guldur. Biography Sack of Erebor In TA 2880, Thráin fled with his father, his three children, and the surviving Dwarves when the Dragon Smaug descended on the Lonely Mountain and sacked the Dwarven kingdom. After the dwarves were forced to live in exile away from the Lonely Mountain, Thráin, along with father and son, wandered farther south and they eventually settled in the hills of Dunland. There, they remained for twenty more years where they were forced to make a mangy living. Years after the destruction of the kingdom of Lonely Mountain, a life of poverty took a toll on the mind of King Thrór and he became restless and desperate. He sought to journey away in search of a scrap of wealth but he did not specify Moria. At their parting, he gave to his son Thráin his Ring of Power as well as the map of the Lonely Mountain. Battle of Azanulbizar and Lifetime in Dol Guldur Ten years later, Thráin fought alongside his father and son in the siegeless battle against a legion of Orcs that had claimed the ancient dwarf kingdom of Khazad-dûm "Moria". When his father was killed by Azog the Defiler, he tried to restain his son Thorin from charging towards the pale Orc and warned him that Azog was tasked to wipe out the line of Durin and by his life, he refused to allow the Defiler to kill his own son. After he ordered Thorin to stay away from the deadly orc, Thráin ran a charge towards the Dimrill gate to avenge Thrór's death, but was injured by the Defiler, lost Thrór's Ring of Power before he could try, and was taken to Dol Guldur as a prisoner. Many Dwarves believed that he was driven mad by grief and went missing or had been among the fallen, but his son Thorin had searched among the dead bodies of Moria and knew that Thráin had survived the battle. However, in truth, it was revealed that he was captured by the Necromancer and became a prisoner in the old ruined fortress of Dol Guldur. During his lifetime in the old fortress, Thráin had been tortured for information about the wherabouts of the map and key of the Lonely Mountain, but Thráin refused to answer and would not to tell him that he gave the items to Gandalf for safekeeping. Ambush on Dol Guldur and death In TA 2941, after he sended Radagast to inform Lady Galadriel of Sauron's return, Gandalf entered Dol Guldur's interior and began to search for any sign of evil. Deep in the abandoned fortress, a diminished Thráin watched the wizard, before he jumped down onto Gandalf and attacked him under his madness. The two engage in battle until the wizard managed to to restrain him and used his power to bring back his senses. After been healed by the madness that infected him, Thráin started to remember what had happened to him and realized that he was in Dol Guldur for a long time. Before leaving the old fortress, Thráin wanted to know if the map and key (that he gave to Gandalf) were kept safe, but when the wizard told him that he gave the items to Thorin who was embarked on the Quest of Erebor, Thráin was shocked by this and told Gandalf that his son, nor anyone, must never enter the mountain due to the sickness that lied upon the treasure. While making their escape, Thráin ultimately helped Gandalf navigate through the fortress and continued to explain to him that Smaug and The One were in league with each other until Azog himself launched a surprise attack and knocked Gandalf to the floor. Thráin was terrified when he witnessed the whole army of Orcs that were getting prepared to leave the fortress and travel to the Lonely Mountain and before Azog was about to deliver the killing blow, he and Gandalf managed to flee after the wizard used his magic against the pale Orc and his underlings to escape. The two of them tried to escape but were eventually stopped by the shadow of the Necromancer. Since there was no where to run or escape, Thráin told Gandalf to tell Thorin that he loved him, to which Gandalf replied he could tell Thorin himself once they got out of here. Despite Gandalf's attempts to protect him, Thráin told him that it was too late and was grabbed by one of the Necromancer's black "tentacles" and killed. Behind the scenes *Thráin was portrayed by Michael Mizrahi during the flashback of the Battle of Azanulbizar and Thomas Robins during the prologue of the Dwarves' reign in Erebor in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and Antony Sher as his oldest version at Dol Guldur. His scenes however, were cut from the theatrical version of the second film, but were included in the extended edition. Appearances *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (First appearance) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (Extended Edition only) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (Mentioned only) *''LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game'' Sources * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Chronicles: Art & Design * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Visual Companion (Mentioned only) * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Chronicles: Art & Design * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Chronicles: Cloaks & Daggers Category:Battle of Khazad-dûm participants Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dwarves Category:Dwarves of Erebor Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Ring Bearers Category:Sack of Erebor participants